You're In Our World Now
by Valia owls
Summary: sequel to ‘Is This Part Of The Ride?’... Mara and Jen go on vacation again only this time Jack and Will find them. JOC WOC.. COMPLETE!
1. going on vacation again

Hello everyone. I'm back and here is the sequel to my story "Is This Part Of The Ride". If you haven't read that story then you really should read that one first or you won't understand this story at all. So anyway in this story Mara and Jen go on another vacation and this time Will and Jack find them. But in every good story there is a good villain. So of course we have the evil Barbossa Jr. after them again! Anyway here is the first chapter and it is going to be a little slow and boring only because I have to start it some how. Here it is......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and Mara and Jen.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The summer was almost over. It had already been over a month sense Mara and Jen's trip to Florida. They didn't really like to talk about it but who would want to talk about going to a new world and meeting the love of your life then suddenly never being able to see that person ever again?  
  
So anyway Mara and Jen try not to thing of what happened. To get their mind off of things they were taking one last trip before they had to go start college. The two girls packed their bags and heared to Maine.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" asked Mara.  
  
"Hell ya!" said Jen. "This is going to be great!"  
  
"A whole week of fun in the sun at my fathers huge beach house and the private beach."  
  
"How did he get the house anyway?"  
  
"It pays to marry into a rich family!" said Mara. "Plus now I get whatever I want!"  
  
"Spoiled brat."  
  
"Spoiled yes brat no."  
  
"Ya whatever. How long does it take to get to Maine?"  
  
"About two hours."  
  
"Best put the peddle to the metal!" said Jen turning on the radio. Mara was in the drivers seat. They were driving on the highway and singing along to the rock music that was on. 'This is going to be a great vacation' thought Mara. She was so excited to go to Maine she loved it there. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a new song came onto the radio.  
  
"I love this song!" yelled Jen turning up the volume. The song was 'I believe in a thing called love' by The Darkness. Mara then turned the radio off.  
  
"Hey! That was a good song!" said Jen.  
  
"It got old."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? It was always one of your favorites."   
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can we just drop it?"  
  
"No. Mara whats wrong?" asked Jen seeing something wrong with her best friend.  
  
"You want to know whats wrong? I'll tell you whats wrong!" yelled Mara almost in tears. "I sang that song when I was in Tortuga with Jack." Mara then told Jen about the time she had gone up on stage and danced around singing that song so Jack could find out information on where Barbossa's son had taken the Black Pearl.  
  
"You never told me you did that!" said Jen. She was trying so hard not to laugh but thinking of Mara up on a stage jumping around was sort of funny.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just couldn't." said Mara.  
  
"I know you miss Jack and I miss Will but I think it's time we moved on. We don't even know if it really happened or if we just went crazy."  
  
"What about this?" asked Mara holding up a ring that was on a chain around her neck. It was the ring that Jack gave her.  
  
"Mara, you could have forgotten that you had that with you."  
  
"Jen there is something else that I didn't tell you." Jen gave her a look that said what the hell did you do?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went on that ride a virgin and when I got home I went to the doctors and well, I'm not a virgin anymore."  
  
"Holy Shit! You had sex before me?"  
  
"With Jack."  
  
"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" asked Mara.  
  
"How was it? Come on girl I want details! Was he good?"  
  
"Oh shit Jen! Thats all you care about?" laughed Mara.  
  
"No really was it good?"  
  
"He was amazing!"  
  
"Lucky Bitch!" An hour or so later they were in Maine unpacking and going into their beach house. It was around four in the afternoon and the girls decided to go into town and do some stuff. (A/N: in some of the beach towns in Maine there are trolleys that go around to take people to different beaches, hotels, or just let the people ride around. In the town Mara and Jen are in the trolleys have the names Molly, Jolly, Polly, Dolly, Wolly, and Holly. They are real and I just wanted to let you all know about them. Oh by the way the places that the girls go to are real places as well.)   
  
"Want to go into town and get some food?" asked Jen.  
  
"Sure." They drove down to the town center and parked their car. They then went on the 'Molly' trolley and rode around a bit to take in some of the sights. They then went to 'The Clam Digger' for dinner and got fish and chips. After that they deiced to go back to the beach house and go to bed so they could get up early the next day to go to the beach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok thats the end of the first chapter and I know it was boring but I just had to write a chapter to start the story off and set the setting! Please review! 


	2. A huge storm and an even bigger surprise

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't say this last chapter but the reason that I didn't get this story up so fast was because my computer got a virus and crashed so I had to wait till it was fixed. It was so now I have the story up and the chapters should be coming along at a reasonable speed! So without any further disruptions heres chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
It was the next mourning and Mara woke up at 6:00. She took a shower got dressed in one of her new bikinis she got for the trip and went to pack a small lunch for the beach. It was around 6:45 when she was ready to wake up Jen.   
  
"Jen, time to wake up."  
  
"Go Away!" said Jen.  
  
"Hello, you said we were going to get up early today and go to the beach."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Oh, just get up."  
  
"Fine, fine." said Jen getting out of bed heading for the shower. By the time they were ready to leave it was around 7:15. They didn't have to worry about a crowed at the beach because it was private. If people were at the beach, there wouldn't be a lot. The two girls walked out the back door of their beach house and there was the beach. It was a beautiful day. No clouds, the sun was shinning and there were plenty of nice waves in the water. They walked on the beach to find a nice spot. Boy were they lucky, no one was on the beach yet. So Mara found a nice spot and put down a big blanket and Jen set up an umbrella. After everything was set up and made sure that it wouldn't fly away with the wind the girls headed for the water. Now this was no Caribbean water, it was Maine water, it was cold.  
  
"Moose penis! Thats cold!" yelled Jen walking in the water only to find herself running out.  
  
"Moose penis? Where did you come up with that saying?" asked Mara.  
  
"Don't know." Mara walked right into the water.  
  
"How can you stand the water? It's so cold."  
  
"It doesn't bother me plus if you just stand it for a little bit you will get used to it!"  
  
"I'll take my chances on dry land thank you very much." said Jen walking back to their spot on the beach.  
  
"Fine have it your way, I'm going to swim for a bit."  
  
"I'll be at the blanket working on my tan." Mara watched as Jen went back to the blanket then she dove into the water. It really wasn't that bad. Mara was a water person, she loved to ride the waves and dive into them. The waves were just right for diving into. Not too big, not too small. Well, thats how they started off. But soon they were getting very large and there were a lot of them. Jen, who had fallen asleep, woke up to see the sky looking like a storm was about to hit and the ocean looking dangerous. She then couldn't find Mara anywhere. Jen ran down to the water's edge.  
  
"MARA?" she yelled out. There was no answer. "MARA!" she called again. This time she could hear a little voice coming from the water.  
  
"JEN!" It was Mara. Jen looked out into the water to see Mara swimming for her life.  
  
"MARA LOOK OUT!" screamed Jen, as a huge wave crashed right on top of her friend. Jen saw Mara go under and luckily come up. The wave had pushed her into shore close enough so Jen could go and get her. Jen ran into the water, forgetting how cold it was and grabbed Mara and pulled her inland.  
  
"Jen whats happening?" asked Mara.  
  
"I don't know!" said Jen, guiding Mara back to the blanket to let her lie down. The sky turned black and the Ocean was in a frenzy. Once at the blanket Jen lied down Mara, who then passed out because she was so tired from swimming for her life. Jen had no idea what to do.  
  
"Mara? Mara wake up!" she yelled, lightly slapping Mara on the face to wake her up. "Come on Mara! I don't know what do to! You're the one who always has the bright ideas!" It then became windy. There was sand blowing everywhere and Jen couldn't see from all the sand in her eyes. And because she couldn't see she didn't notice the umbrella come out of the ground and fly up hitting her in the head. Jen then blacked out next to Mara on the blanket.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Jen woke up she half expected to find herself on a little island in the Caribbeans waiting for Jack and Will to find her and Mara but as she looked around she was still on the same beach in Maine. She turned to see Mara lying on the ground next to her. She was still passed out so Jen started to push her a little to wake her up.  
  
"Mara? Mara are you ok?" asked Jen. Mara started waking up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't really know. There was some kind of freak storm and you were stuck in the ocean."  
  
"Oh ya. I remember know. That was so strange." said Mara standing up.   
  
"Lets get out of here! It's been one day and this vacation sucks already!"   
  
"Don't you find it odd that know one is here to see if we are ok?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Well, if there was a freak storm and it was that bad wouldn't there be someone walking the beaches to see if people are ok?" asked Mara.  
  
"You're right." said Jen. "But know one is here. Damn did we dream this up too? I'm really sick of thing happening and know one being with us to prove it really happened."  
  
"Jen shut up! Look over there!" said Mara pointing to another area in the beach. When Jen looked at where she was pointing there were two objects lying on the ground.  
  
"What the hell are those?" asked Jen.  
  
"It looks like two bodies!"   
  
"Crap, what if they are hurt!"  
  
"Lets go help!" The two girls ran in the direction of the two bodies. When they got to them both of their mouths drooped in shock.  
  
"Oh my god! It can't be!" yelled Mara. Jen started to hit herself in the head.  
  
"I'm dreaming! Wake up! Wake up!" said Jen.   
  
"Jen, stop hitting yourself!" said Mara walking over to one of the bodies and bending down over it. The person was passed out just like the other one but started to wake up. The person looked up into Mara's face.  
  
"I must be in 'eaven cause there be an angle looking at me." said the person. Mara started to turn red. "wait I know that blush. Tis better than an angle, tis me Mara."  
  
"Jack!" Mara bent down and hugged him. Jack wrapped his arms around her in return. Jen was watching the two but turned when she heard a moan coming from the other person, who was her love Will Turner.  
  
"Will? Are you ok?" asked Jen shaking him a little. He started to wake up and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Jen? Is it really you?"   
  
"Yes Will it's me!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. After the happy reunion, the girls helped the boys up and led them in the direction of their beach house.  
  
"How did you two get here?" asked Mara.  
  
"Where exactly is 'here love?" asked Jack.  
  
"Right now we are in Maine." said Jen.  
  
"Maine?" asked Will.  
  
"It's part of America. This is the year 2004." explained Mara.  
  
"2004? So we traveled to the future?" asked Will.  
  
"Yep! You're in our world now!" said Mara with a laugh.  
  
"What be so funny love?" asked Jack.  
  
"You two are in a big surprise!" said Mara opening the door to the beach house. The two guys looked around the house with their mouths hanging open.   
  
"This is going to be one fun vacation!" said Jen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right thats the end of chapter two thanks for reading and now please go review! 


	3. TV, baseball, and much more

Hey everyone... I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long but my computer broke down and I was just able to get online today. Plus I'm leaving for vacation in Paris, France next Thursday so there won't be any new chapters for a little bit! I'm so sorry and thank you guys so much for the great reviews! You guys and girls are great! so here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once inside the house Mara and Jen could hardly keep themselves from laughing at Jack and Wills facial expressions. They looked like sad little lost puppies. They were standing in the beach house's living room.  
  
"You guys want a tour?" asked Mara.  
  
"Ok," said Will. Mara and Jen started showing them around.  
  
"This is our living room" said Jen. "There is our couch, a love seat, a TV, a dvd player, a CD player...." She was cut off by Jack.  
  
"Wait a second love, what be this TV?" he asked walking over to the black box.  
  
"TV.. short for television," said Mara turning it on. Will and Jack jumped back in surprise. Jack grabbed Mara and pushed her behind him trying to protect her from the weird object. Both men drew their weapons.  
  
"Hey put those things away before you poke someone's eye out." said Jen.  
  
"What kind of magic is that?" asked Will.  
  
" 'ow those people be in that little box?" asked Jack.  
  
"They aren't really in the box," said Mara.  
  
"How does it work then?" asked Will.  
  
"Not really sure," said Jen.  
  
"I've never really thought of it," said Mara. Will and Jack looked back at the TV to see what was going on in it.  
  
"I wonder whats on," said Jen. "I hate commercials!"  
  
"I hear ya!" said Mara. The commercial stopped and the show turned on. "OH MY GOD!" screamed Mara.  
  
"What?" asked Jack in a concerned voice.  
  
"What?" asked Will in a curious voice.  
  
"What?" asked Jen in an annoyed voice.  
  
"It's a Red Sox vs. Yankees game!" I didn't know they were playing today!"  
  
"Mara... baseball sucks!" said Jen.  
  
"How dare you insult Americas past time?"  
  
"cause it's stupid!"  
  
"No it's not! and the Red Sox are so going to win this year!"  
  
"You say that every year!"  
  
"Ya but this is the year!"  
  
"You say that a lot too!" said Jen. "You just stay here and watch your little game and I'll finish the tour."  
  
"Okey dokey artachockey!" Jen led Will and Jack to the next room which was the kitchen.  
  
"Whats with her?" asked Will.  
  
"Aye and what be this baseball?" asked Jack.  
  
"It's a sport. It's just a bunch of guys running around hitting a ball and then catching it..not much of a sport if you ask me..I'd take NASCAR anyday..not to mention Dale JR." said Jen. " So anyway this is the kitchen. You have the freezer that keeps food cold, you got the stove, its like an oven where you come from just..well.. better, and you got the microwave that heats food up." Will and Jack were looking around in shock once again. "Thats the dishwasher it washes the dishes, hence the name and over there is..."  
  
"GO SCHILLINGS STRIKE HIM OUT!" came a yell from the other room.  
  
"Mara shut the hell up!" yelled Jen. She then led the guys up a flight of stairs. She opened a door that led into a bed room.  
  
"This is my room. You have my bed, my dresser, and my..." she was cut off again my Mara yelling.  
  
"NO JETER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Mara, is Derek Jeter in this house?" yelled Jen to Mara.  
  
"HELL NO! THANK GOD!"  
  
"Then you lose all rights to yelling at him..so shut the hell up!" yelled Jen. She led the guys out of her room and into another. "This is Mara's room its basically the same as mine." She then showed them the bathroom and a spare room and was then back in the living room with Mara.  
  
"YES OH MY GOD YES!" screamed Mara.  
  
"What now?" asked Jen.  
  
"THEY WON! THE RED SOX KICKED THE YANKEE'S ASS!" yelled Mara. She ran over to Jack and hugged him giving him a big kiss. Jack didn't mind at all but was a little confused to why Mara was so happy.  
  
"What makes ye so happy love?" he asked her.  
  
"My favorite baseball team just beat my least favorite baseball team!"  
  
"Oh" said Jack still not really knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"This is the best vacation ever! First you two guys show up then the Red Sox beat the Yankees!" said Mara.  
  
"Mara.. shut up just for a second." said Jen.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"Thank you." said Jen. "OK I was thinking. Jack and Will can't walk around Maine looking like pirates we have to go get them some new cloths."  
  
"What be wrong with what we got on?" asked Jack.  
  
"Ya I think we look fine," said Will.  
  
"You two look more than fine but people will think you guys are Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp," said Jen.  
  
"Who?" asked Will.  
  
"Remind us to show you a movie later," said Mara. "You guys stay here and watch TV or something and we will be back later. We have to go get you something else to wear." Mara flipped the stations until it was on a show she liked. "Here this is a good show."  
  
"Hell no, they are not watching Jerry Springer!" said Jen.  
  
"Why not? It's like the best show ever!" said Mara.  
  
"Ya if you like fat naked women ever five seconds." "I find it kind of funny."   
  
"I don't but it doesn't really matter so lets just go." So they left the guys sitting on the couch watching Jerry Springer. They made sure to tell them not to leave the house and then got in the car.  
  
"So where can we get a lot of cloths for not a lot of money and still find them in good condition?" asked Jen.  
  
" WallyWorld where else?" asked Mara.  
  
" Wal Mart! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"I'm just smarter thats why!" said Mara. They then drove to the nearest Wal Mart (I don't even know if Maine has a Wal Mart but it does now!). Mara, who was driving found a parking place and they went inside.   
  
"Ok now we have to find some pants, shorts, shirts, and hats and sunglasses so no one recognizes them." said Jen.  
  
"What sizes do you think?" asked Mara.  
  
"I have no idea. But Will is a little taller than Jack so they sizes can't be the same." After about one hour or so the girl had finally found some cloths and bought them. They then headed home for the two pirates waiting at their beach house. When Mara and Jen got home they found that they guys were still watching TV, only they know new how to use the remote and had MTV on.  
  
" 'ello love. Ye was right. That Jerry Springer show was funny. Will and I really like this show, but the music is a little strange." said Jack. Mara and Jen looked at the tv to see the Brittany Spears music video on for "toxic".   
  
"Ok thats enough TV for today!" said Jen shutting off the TV.  
  
"Ewww! They were really sitting watching Brittany Spears!" said Mara.  
  
"The song really isn't that bad. It's just her I don't like."  
  
"How dare you say such words in my father's beach house?" said Mara.  
  
"Sorry I forgot you were an all out rock fan!" said Jen. " Ok you take Jack and get him fixed up and I'll take Will."  
  
"All right." said Mara. She took Jack's hand and led him up to her room holding his new cloths in her other hand. Once inside the room Mara had just closed the door before she was pushed down on the bed and felt a pair of lips on her own.  
  
"I missed ye love," said Jack.  
  
"I missed you too!" said Mara. A tear started to fall down Mara's face but Jack reached out a hand and wiped it away.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said.  
  
"What for?" asked Jack.  
  
"For a little while there I was starting to think you were just a dream." she whispered. Mara was now crying. Jack just held her, whispering loving words into her ear.  
  
"Jack, now that you're here, never leave me ever again!"   
  
"Never love, that be a promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**  
  
In Jen's room she was showing Will all his new clothes.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Jen.  
  
"These clothes are strange." said Will.  
  
"I know but you have to wear them." said Jen. She then stopped talking and just looked at Will.   
  
"What? Is there something on my face or something?" asked Will.  
  
"No I just can't believe you are actually here!" said Jen. She ran to him. Will wrapped his arms around her and they stayed in a silent hug for a while.  
  
"I missed you Will."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
" At first when Mara and I were back home I thought everything was a dream. I tried to forget about you and move on I just couldn't. I almost convinced myself it was a dream and I almost had Mara believing it too but know I know why I couldn't forget you Will..I love you." Will didn't say anything he just kissed her. Jen didn't need him to tell her that he loved her back. She knew he did through the kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right everyone that is the end of the chapter. And once again I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Now that my computer is fixed I will update more but most likely not for a while because like I said next week I'm leaving for France! Yes I can't wait! I'm going to DisneyLand Paris and guess what is there... Pirates of the Caribbean! I can't wait to ride it! Yes I've been on it before but this is Pirates of the Caribbean in Paris France! Hell Ya! Ok sorry that this chapter wasn't the best I just need some time before all the action really starts! so please review and I'll update as soon as I can... ciao! 


	4. so fresh so clean

Hey Hey everyone! I'm bored so I think I'll just write another chapter so you all can have one before I leave for Paris! Thank you all so much for the great reviews and for not hating me for not updating in so long! It almost killed me! I had the chapter all done but I couldn't get online to post it! Anyway heres the next chapter and I have no idea how good it's going to be because this is all coming from the top of my head right now!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mara, Jen, and the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mara and Jen were in their separate rooms giving the guys "makeovers" trying to make them look more modern and less like Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner. At the same time they were also trying to make them look less like Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. Jen was having a pretty easy time with Will because he listened to her but Mara on the other hand was having a hard time with the good captain.  
  
"Jack stay still so I can fix your hair." said Mara.  
  
"Love ye not be touching me hair."  
  
"Jack, it can't stay looking like that! I'm not going to cut it I just want to wash it!"  
  
"Wash? Me never 'eard the word before!"  
  
"That is why you are going to take a shower before you go into these nice new cloths I just bought you!"  
  
"Shower? What that be?"  
  
"It's like a bath only you stand up."  
  
"Haven't taken a bath in a long time love, and I don't plan on taking one anytime soon."  
  
"That is why you are taking a shower." Mara grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and to the bathroom where she pushed him inside and locked the door.  
  
"Ok. This is the shower. All you do is turn this handle to start the water," said Mara. She turned the handle and the water started coming out. Jack looked at it in a shocked expression.  
  
" 'Ow you make the water come out of there love?" he asked.  
  
"It comes out though pipes and stuff that run underground or something like that." said Mara. "Next you push this little lever thing like this and ...there you have the shower." Jack watched as the water came out from above him like a waterfall. "All you do now is take off your cloths find a temperature that you like then start washing away all that dirt."  
  
"Tis been a long time love maybe ye would like ta help me wash the dirt away?" asked Jack giving Mara one of his famous smirks.  
  
"I think not." she said stating to walk towards the door. But before she could make it there, Mara felt two strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her into the shower.  
  
"JACK! I'm getting all wet!" screamed Mara.  
  
"Aye maybe we should take your cloths off?" said Jack  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jen was looking Will over. He was in his new cloths and she did a good job at guessing his sizes. There was only one problem now... He looked just like Orlando Bloom and if he took one step out in public girls would have a field day with him.  
  
"So do you like the new cloths?" she asked.  
  
"They fell better on then they look." said Will.  
  
"Good. Now we just have to fix your hair." Jen took out a brush and started to brush his hair. "Maybe we can hid it under a hat, I really don't want to cut it." She grabbed a hat and but it on Will. She then got a pair of sun glasses and put them on him too.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Will giving a little pose. (LoL can you guys picture Will wearing modern cloths and posing? hehe)  
  
"Actually the look works for you. You don't look like Orli and you can still see the how hot you are." said Jen.  
  
"Hot? Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Very good." said Jen moving in to give Will a kiss. But right before she could get to those perfect lips Jen heard a sound coming from the bathroom.   
  
"What the hell is that?" she said. Jen made her way out into the hallway and listened.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" yelled Jen.  
  
"What?" asked Will.  
  
"Listen."   
  
"They aren't doing what I think they are doing are they?" asked Will a light blush coming to his face.  
  
"Oh I think they are!" said Jen and not in a happy voice. She walked over to the bathroom door and started pounding her fist on it. "HEY YOU TWO BETTER STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! CAUSE WE DON'T FEEL LIKE HEARING IT!" she screamed. Jen and Will then walked back to Jen's room and shut the door.  
  
"I can't believe them!" she said.  
  
"Well, we could always follow by example," said Will.  
  
"William Turner I never knew you to be such a bad boy!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"As much as I would love to, I would rather my first time not to be competing with Jack and Mara."  
  
"So you are a virgin? I didn't know that."  
  
"What about you? Did you do the nasty with Ms. Swan?"  
  
"Aye I did but I bet it would be better with you," said Will moving closer to Jen. He placed his lips on hers. Jen could have died. She wanted him right there but knew it would be better to wait. It took everything she had to break the kiss.  
  
"Know that you are in your new cloths lets go wait for the others downstairs."  
  
"Ok" said Will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was the most fun I have ever had taking a shower!" said Mara.  
  
"Aye that be the most fun I ever had washing." said the now dressed in new cloths Jack.  
  
"Thats saying a lot. You hardly ever wash!"  
  
"You know I like these cloths. Tis not what a pirate wears but it works."  
  
"I'm just glad I picked out the right size. The only thing left to fix is your hair. I won't cut it but you should keep it pulled back or hide it in a hat so people wont recognize you."  
  
" 'Ow would people recognize me love?"  
  
"Remember when I said to remind me about the movie? Well, you will find out soon enough!"  
  
"Whatever you say love whatever you say."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK thats the end of that chapter and you know what? I feel like typing another one! So review and then head on to the next chapter because it should be up soon! 


	5. THE MOVIE DUN DUN DUN

Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter and here is the next one!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mara and Jack went down stairs to find Jen and Will watching tv.  
  
"He you two. Did you have fun in the shower?" asked Jen.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mara a blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"Don't play games Will and I heard you."  
  
"Aye we had fun, this one 'ere couldn't keep 'er hands off me." said Jack laughing at how red Mara was turning.  
  
"Ok next subject, Jen I think we should introduce Jack and Will to movies starting with you know what one." said Mara.  
  
"The Labyrinth! I love that movie! It's soooo good!"started Jen.  
  
"Meh! You idiot! I ment the one they star in!"  
  
"Oh that one! Sorry."  
  
"I'll get the popcorn and you get the movie. You guys just make your selves comfortable." said Mara heading for the kitchen. After about 5 minutes Mara and Jack were sitting in the love seat with together while Will and Jen were on the couch. The movie was in the dvd player but had not started yet. Mara and Jen wanted to explain to the guys what they were going to see first.  
  
"Do you two remember how we told you about being form a different time and place while we were in the Caribbean?" asked Mara.  
  
"Aye we do." said Jack.  
  
"And do you remember how we told you about the movie and how you two were the main characters?"  
  
"Aye." said Will.  
  
"Well, this is the movie we are about to watch so don't get scared if you see something you don't understand." said Jen.  
  
"We won't" said both guys. Mara hit play on the dvd remote and the movie started.  
  
"We present to you Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl for your watching enjoyment." said Jen. It was the beginning and Jack and Will were watching the screen. Mr. Gibbs had just told Elizabeth to stop singing. Jack rolled his eyes when Norrington gave his little speech about a short drop and a sudden stop. It was at the part where Elizabeth was looking over the edge of the ship at a parasol in the water.  
  
"My birthdays on Tuesday and I would like a pink parasol," said both girls in a British ascent then started laughing. It was something they had always said at the beginning of the movie. Then Will saw himself.  
  
"Thats me! I remember this happening."  
  
"Well some of us didn't see it so shut up ye whelp!" said Jack.  
  
"W-w-w-ill turner!" said Mara with a laugh. "Sorry Will the way you said that it was just so funny." Jen gave her an evil glare. The movie was going along and both pirates were fascinated at how it captured exactly what happened.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god! This is one of my favorite parts coming up!" said Mara. It was the part where Jack was on top of the boat first coming into Port Royal. She mocked exactly what he did with his hands as Jack saluted the hanging pirate skeletons.  
  
"Watch me a lot love?" asked Jack.  
  
"Hell ya that was one of the coolest things ever!" The movie kept on going and Mara and Jen would laugh at the funny lines Jack would say and that would only help his ego even more. It was soon the part of the movie where Jack and Will were having their little fight.  
  
"Jack kicked Will's but in this scene!" said Mara.  
  
"Ya only cause Jack cheated!" said Jen coming to Will's defense.  
  
"Pirate!" said Mara.  
  
"Shut up!" said Jen.  
  
"Fine but Jack still won."  
  
"Whatever." The scene was over and Mr. Brown had just knocked Jack on the back of the head.  
  
"Can't believe I let me guard down!" said Jack.  
  
"Don't worry it all turned out ok." said Mara. They continued to watch the movie. It was now almost over. It was the scene where Jack was fighting Barbossa in the cave and Jack fired his gun at Barbossa saving Elizabeth.  
  
"I feel...Cold" said Mara and Jen.  
  
"God that line is so beautiful! It almost makes me feel sorry for Barbossa." said Mara.  
  
"The key word is almost!" said Jen. It was now the scene with Will and Elizabeth's kiss. Both girls squealed when they kissed.  
  
"Even if I always hated seeing you kiss her Will damn you always looked like such a good kisser!" said Jen.  
  
"Well is he as good of a kisser as he looks?" asked Mara.  
  
"Better!" said Jen.  
  
"Aye but no one be as good as Captain Sparrow!" said Mara giving Jack a kiss.   
  
"Oh my god! Get a room!" said Jen. They finished watching the movie with both girls finishing the scene quoting Jack at the same time with the movie.  
  
"Now bring me that horizon. And really bad eggs..drink up me hearties yo ho!" they both said then squealed in delight.  
  
"So how did you guys like it?" asked Jen.  
  
"It was interesting. Very interesting." said Jack  
  
"Aye. I don't understand how it showed everything that happened." said Will.  
  
"And 'ow come I didn't 'ear that music playing when it happened like it was playing in the movie?" asked Jack.  
  
"Oh god and you thought Will was stupid." said Jen.  
  
"Jen shut up," said Mara. "I have a question."  
  
" 'Ere she goes with questions again." said Jack. Mara just didn't listen to him.  
  
"What happened to Barbossa Jr.?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know." said Will.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Jen. "It's been like a month sense everything happened. Did the Black Pearl win the fight?"  
  
"A month?" asked Will. "Try a couple of hours.  
  
"No we have been back here over a moth." said Mara.  
  
"Love, Will and I put you two lasses in the boat then sent you on your way. Over time we lost sight of the two of ye but figured we could find ye later. So we continued to fight. A little while later a huge storm started and next thing I know Will and I are 'ere with the two of ye in 2004." said Jack.  
  
"I don't understand how this happened." said Jen. "It was a month here but only a couple hours there? Thats weird."   
  
"And you don't know what happened to Barbossa?" asked Mara.  
  
"Nope for all we know he could have been transported here as well." said Will.  
  
"Lets hope he didn't." said Jen.  
  
"Yeppers! So who is up for another movie?" asked Mara.  
  
"What did you bring?" asked Jen.  
  
"Lets see..I brought The Princess Bride, all three Lord Of The Rings (A/N: The Return Of The King comes out on dvd and video in May the girls are on vacation in August), Clerks, Mallrats, and last but not least The Mummy and The Mummy Returns."  
  
"What no Labyrinth?" asked Jen.  
  
"No.. how can we get that movie out of your system?" asked Mara.  
  
"I think I know a way," said Jen.  
  
"Well, go ahead."   
  
"You remind me of the babe," started Jen.  
  
"What babe?" said Mara.  
  
"The babe with the power."  
  
"What power?"  
  
"The power of voodoo."  
  
"Who do?"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Remind me of the babe. OK it's out of my system." said Jen.  
  
"Thank you." said Mara. Both guys were looking at them like they had two heads. "Why not the two of you pick out the next movie."  
  
"What they be about love?" asked Jack.  
  
"This is going to be a long night!" said Jen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that is the end of this chapter! I think they are going to watch The Princess Bride next but I'm not sure maybe Lord of the Rings so I get a little Legolas action in here! hehe! Any way You guys and girls like how I foreshadowed what might happen with Barbossa Jr.? Hehe yes! He just might be in the future! Oh No Whatever shall we do? I know! Review! 


	6. The Princess Bride and beach parties

Hey everyone guess what... I'm back from Paris!!! France was so much fun. The Eiffel Tower was amazing and Disney land Paris was great. The pirates of the Caribbean there is better than the one in Orlando. So anyway on the 6 hour flight to London I part of the next chapter. Then on the two hour flight to Paris I wrote the rest of it. So anyway here is the next chapter and thank you all so much for the great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: If you haven't seen the movie the Princess Bride this chapter might not make sense in the beginning and I'm very sorry for that. The rest of the chapter has nothing to do with the movie so if you want to skip part of this chapter it will be ok I guess but I encourage anyone who hasn't seen the Princess Bride to go out and rent it because it is a really good movie!!!!  
  
After explaining to the two pirates what each movie was about they had picked out The Princess Bride to watch.  
  
"I love this movie!" said Mara.  
  
"Me too!" said Jen. The movie started and it didn't take long for Mara and Jen to get all teary eyed.  
  
"I fear I"ll never see you again." said Mara quoting Buttercup's line when she is talking to Wesley before he leaves the farm. The movie went along and Jack and Will were seeming to really enjoy the movie. They both leaned forward when the pirate or "the man in black" appeared on the screen. Right before Inigo and "The man in black" AKA Wesley started sword fighting Mara and Jen starting quoting the movie again.  
  
"You seem a decent fellow I hate to kill you," said Jen.  
  
"You seem a decent fellow I hate to die," said Mara. Then the fight started. Both Pirates had their eyes glued to the TV screen and were really getting into the movie.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" asked Mara.  
  
"Because I know something you don't," said Jen.  
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"I'm not left-handed." Jack and Will rolled their eyes at Mara and Jen because they knew the movie so well to be quoting it. The sword fight carried on.  
  
"There's something I must tell you," said Mara.  
  
"Tell me," said Jen.  
  
"I'm not left handed either."  
  
"Would ye two stop quoting the movie? We are trying ta watch it!" said Will.  
  
"Aye," said Jack.  
  
"Oh, sorry forgot we were amongst first timers!" said Mara. The movie went on and in silence. The girls tried with all their might not to quote one of their favorite movies. It was toward the end of the movie and there was one line that they just couldn't help but say. It was the part where Inigo was alone fighting Count Rugen.  
  
"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" both girls said at the same time. Then it was the last scene of the movie ending with the grandfather saying "as you wish". Mara and Jen wiped the tears forming at their eyes and turned to the two pirates.  
  
"Well, what did you think?" asked Jen.  
  
"Twas a good movie not as good as the one Will and I star in but good," said Jack.  
  
"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Mara. "Its starting to get dark."  
  
"Lets go for a walk on the beach," said Jen.  
  
"Good Idea," said Will.  
  
(A/N: Ok if you skipped the scene with The Princess Bride this is where you start reading)  
  
Will, Jen, Mara, and Jack made their way out of the beach house and onto the beach. They were walking in silence listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore when Jen decided to talk.  
  
"Whats that smell?" she asked.  
  
"Who ever smelt it delt it," said Mara.  
  
"Who ever denied it supplied it," said Jen.  
  
"Who ever said the rhyme did the crime," said Mara.  
  
"Fine you win but it's not that kind of smell I smell," said Jen.  
  
"It smells like fire," said Will.  
  
"Look a bond fire!" said Mara pointing one on the beach. "There is a beach party going on."  
  
"Lets go." said Jen.  
  
"I don't know we weren't invited."  
  
"Come on Mara we should go. No one will know we weren't invited."  
  
"Fine lets go." The four walked down the beach to the party. There was music playing and beers being passed around. There were people making out and people swimming in the ocean.   
  
"Mara?" asked a voice coming toward the group. "Mara is that you?" The group saw a man coming in their direction. He was tall about the same hight as Jack maybe a little taller. He had dark brown hair with green eyes and a nice amount of mussel. He really wasn't bad to look at but nothing compared to Jack or Will but then again who is?  
  
"Deryck? (A/N: Yes that is a real spelling of the name Derek. Bizzy D of Sum41 spells his name Deryck and that is where I got it from! I love you Bizzy D!)" asked Mara.  
  
"Mara! What are you doing here?"  
  
"My friend and I are here on vacation." Deryck walked over to Mara and gave her a big hug. Jen looked at Jack and could see the hate and anger coming from his eyes.  
  
"This is my friend Jen. Jen this is my friend Deryck, when I used to come down to Maine every summer with my family he would be here with his." Deryck took Jen's hand and shook it.  
  
"Hello Jen, any friend of Mara's is a friend of mine."  
  
"Hi," said Jen. She didn't know what is was about him but he just gave her the creeps.  
  
"And this is my boyfriend Jack and Jen's boyfriend Will," said Mara.  
  
"Hi," said Deryck not really paying any attention to the two pirates. "Mara while you are here you must go sailing with me. Remember how we used to go sailing?"  
  
"Yes we always had so much fun."  
  
"Yes we did." Deryck put his arm around Mara's shoulder and this made Jack very angry. 'Who did this boy think he was messing with Captain Jack Sparrow's bonny lass?' thought Jack. Well he wasn't going to stand for it. Jack saw other couples dancing to strange music. It was a kind of dancing he had never seen before. The people were touching each other and rubbing against each other... actually he thought it looked like a lot of fun.  
  
"Mara love, ye want ta go dance?" asked Jack.  
  
"Sure!" Jack took Mara's hand and led her to the dance area but not before giving Deryck a glare of death. Will and Jen followed Jack and Mara and decided to dance also. The dancing was different but to Jack and Will's surprise they were good at it and enjoyed it a lot more. They danced for a little bit longer before Deryck went over to Mara and Jack.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" asked Deryck.  
  
"Yes I do mind," said Jack in an evil voice.  
  
"Maybe the lady would like to dance with me now."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why don't we ask her. Mara would you like to dance with me for a little bit?"  
  
"No I think I'm fine dancing with Jack but thank you anyway Deryck," said Mara trying to be nice.  
  
"Come on Mara, dance with me," said Deryck. He grabbed Mara's arm and started pulling her away from Jack and away from the group of dancers over to a spot where no one was.  
  
"Let me go!" said Mara. "Deryck let go of me now!!" Deryck wasn't listening to Mara and kept pulling her until he felt a strong force collide with his jaw. He fell to the ground and when he looked up there was Jack holding a protective arm around Mara.  
  
"Ever touch me bonny lass again and ye will get more than a punch in the face." said Jack. He then led Mara back to where Will and Jen were watching from a safe distance, where Will was also holding Jen protectively in case someone decided to try something on her as well.  
  
"We're leaving," said Jack leading the way back to the beach house. Deryck watched as the four of them left. He was furious. That was the woman he wanted and that man was now the person he hated the most. He got off the ground and walked away from the party. Deryck was walking the beach trying to think of a plan to get Mara all to himself when he got the felling that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. Deryck's eyes widened as a man dress like he just climbed out of an old pirate movie came out in front of him.  
  
"I saw you were having problems with the lass," said the man.  
  
"Yeah whats it to you?" asked Deryck getting pissed off that some weird man was spying on him.  
  
"I think I know a way I can help ye."  
  
"Really? Whats in it for you?"  
  
"I be seeking revenge on the lass's boyfriend. Ye help me get rid of him and I help ye with that bonny lass."  
  
"Deal," said Deryck.  
  
"I'll seek you out in the morning," said the man and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait. What is your name?"  
  
"Barbossa."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! He's back! Didn't I tell you he would be? So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and I should have the next chapter up soon! Thanks a lot! ciao! 


	7. the plan

Hey hey everyone! Thanks so much for the great reviews! Now on with chapter 7.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Once back at the beach house the four were getting ready to go to bed. Jen and Mara decided it would be more decent to share a room and let the guys have Jen's room. They didn't really want to do that but they did it anyway. The girls said good night to the pirate men of their dreams and went to bed. But girls will be girls and like any girl sleepover they didn't go right to bed they gossiped.  
  
"Can you believe that guy? He had no right to touch you!" said Jen.  
  
"I know. Deryck was never like that before. I wonder what came over him."  
  
"Who cares. You should just stay away from him!"  
  
"You're right Jen."  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see Jack's face when Deryck was dragging you away?"  
  
"No what did he look like?"  
  
"Just super pissed off! He really loves you Mara you are so lucky."  
  
"Me? Look at who you have.. Will Turner!"  
  
"Did you ever think we would end up with these two wicked sexy guys?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Night Mara."  
  
"Night Jen."  
  
*Early the next morning*  
  
Somewhere on the beach Deryck was sitting on the beach looking out into the ocean when he felt that feeling again of being watched.  
  
"Took you long enough to find me!" he said not even turning around, knowing who it was.  
  
"Shut your mouth boy. I be helping ye with the lass aren't I?" asked Barbossa.  
  
"So what is the plan?" asked Deryck.  
  
"All ye have ta do is get the two lasses ta me and then some how lead the two boyfriends ta me." explained Barbossa.  
  
"Might be a little hared that Jack is a little protective and looked like that Will fellow was too."  
  
"Ye might want ta get some help." "Good idea, I know just the people to help. Once I get the girls where do I bring them"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find ye when ye have them." With that said Barbossa was gone and Deryck headed toward Mara's beach house and watched the house from outside.  
  
*******************  
  
It was around 6:30 in the morning and Mara couldn't sleep anymore. She got up and wrote a letter to Jen saying she was going for a run. She then got dressed into her pirate bathing suit from her favorite store Hottopics. She then put on a pair of sweatpants capris and an Aeropostale hoddie. Mara then made her way to the beach but not before grabbing her cd player including one of her favorite cds, Sing the Sorrow by AFI. Once on the beach Mara turned the volume up wicked loud and began to run. With blaring rock music playin Mara couldn't hear the person running behind her until it was too late. She felt a strong force hit the back of her head and that was all she remembered before she blacked out.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Jen had woken up and found Mara's letter. She went down stairs to find Will and Jack sitting on the couch watching what looked to be Spongebob Squarepants (good show! hehe).  
  
"So lass ye finally decided ta wake up. Where be Mara?" asked Jack.  
  
"She went for a run." said Jen.  
  
"When? We've been up sense 7 this morning." said Will.  
  
"She probably left around 6. What is now 7:30, 8:00?"  
  
"Try 1:00!" said Jack.  
  
"Oh My God!" yelled Jen. "I can't believe I slept that late!"  
  
"Forget that!" said Will. "Mara has been gone for over 7 hours."  
  
"She is most likely on the beach." said Jen.  
  
"We still should go look for her." said Jack.  
  
"Good idea." said Will. The group went onto the beach and looked around. Mara was no where to be seen. There was no one on the beach for miles.  
  
"Dame private beaches! You would think someone would be here." said Jen.  
  
"Lets split up and meet back here." said Jack. They all took different directions and started calling for Mara.  
  
"Mara! Mara where are you?" called Jen.  
  
"You won't find her." said a voice. Jen turned around to see Mara's friend from last night.  
  
"Deryck what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Looking for you actually."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Some one has some business to deal with Will and Jack."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You will find out in good time."  
  
"No tell me now!"  
  
"Don't you want to know what happened to Mara?"  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her?" yelled Jen. She was getting pissed now!   
  
"I took her to an old friend of Jack and Will's."  
  
"Who the hell is it?"   
  
"Ever hear the name Barboss?" asked Deryck.  
  
"Barbossa?" said Jen in a whisper that one could hardly hear. She then turned and started to run. She had to get back to Will and Jack. Jen kept running as fast as she could but when she looked over her shoulder Deryck was right there behind her.  
  
"Oh my god! Help! Will!" she scream. Deryck was right behind her now and he grabbed her right around the waist sending them both to the ground. Deryck pulled a cloth out of his pocket and placed it over Jen's nose and mouth. There must have been something on it because it knocked Jen out in a couple of seconds.  
  
"Two girls down, now all I have to do is find a way to get those two boyfriends of theirs to that Barbossa guy." said Deryck picking up Jen's limp body.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter. I'm sorry to end it here but I have to go to bed or I will be tired for school tomorrow and I wouldn't want that would I? Please, Please, Please review? Thank You! 


	8. making Logan mad

Hey everyone thank you so much for the great reviews! OH MY GOD.. Troy is almost in theaters!!!! I can't wait! Orlando looks so hot in it!!!!!!! The only bad thing is its rated R.. I wonder if they will realize I'm only 16 and not let me into the movie without an adult? hmmmm...I'll still have to try it cause that movie looks like its going to be wicked good... did you people see the previews? The war scenes look as good as the ones in Lord of the rings!!! Ok I'm done on with the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mara started to wake up. Her head hurt and all she could remember was feeling something hit her head. She rubbed her eyes to make it so she could see clearer and looked around the room. Thats when she noticed she was on a bed and Jen was passed out, lying right next to her.  
  
"Jen, wake up," said Mara shaking her a little. "Jen please get up."  
  
"What? Whats going on?"  
  
"I think someone kidnapped us."  
  
"You are a smart one," said a voice coming from a chair in the room.  
  
"Logan? What are you doing here?" asked Mara.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Jen.  
  
"That would be Deryck's best friend." Mara said to Jen. "So Logan, Deryck is the one who kidnapped us? Why?"  
  
"I'm not the one to be telling you that, but don't worry he'll be back soon to tell you."  
  
"Tell us now you ass hole!" said Jen.  
  
"I would watch you mouth if I were you."  
  
"Whatever!" Jen then turned to Mara and said in a quite voice, "This guy is on crack if he thinks he can tell me what to do. Lets piss him off like we did to the Barbossa's crew in the Caribbean."  
  
"Good idea," said Mara. "And I know just how to do it!" They both then started their plan of annoyance.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" said Jen.  
  
"Is it safe?" asked Mara.  
  
"Is what safe?" asked Jen. They were doing a very funny conversation from the cartoon clerks. (A/N: If you haven't seen cartoon clerks then let me explain. Clerks Cartoons is just like the movie clerks where the whole story line follows store clerks who do stupid stuff. In one of the cartoons there is guy named Randell who hides behind the counter in the store called 'QuickStop' and asked the customer who walks in if 'it is safe'. The customer then has no idea where the voice is coming from and gets mad that the person isn't coming out to help him. While he gets mad Randell keeps saying is it safe over and over and over again until the customer finally goes insane and runs from the store. Also the character Danta is hiding with Randell but when he tries to be funny and say something stupid Randell yells at him. Ok now that you know a little something about Clerk cartoons have fun reading this part of the story!)  
  
"Is it safe?" asked Mara.  
  
"Yes its safe, its very safe." said Jen.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"Look are you gonna come out?"  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"I just want some smokes!"  
  
"He takes the lotion and rubs it on his skin then puts it in the basket...shut up man.... Is it safe?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Is it safe? Is it safe? Is it safe?"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Look if you girls are trying to piss me off It's not going to work!" said Logan.  
  
"Dude you're gay!" said Mara.  
  
"Ya hes gay!" said Jen.  
  
"And he plays for both teams."  
  
"And he's festive."  
  
"And he frolics with farm animals."  
  
"And he also frolics with all teams!"  
  
"Would you two just shut up?" asked Logan. "You are really annoying!"  
  
"Oh poor baby," said Mara.  
  
"Why don't you cry me a river and build me a bridge to get over it!" said Jen. Then both girls where struck with the best idea ever. They started to sing 'Cry Me A River' By Justin Timberlake. Even if they really don't like his type of music that song is just so funny! So they decided to sing it to Logan starting from their favorite part.  
  
"It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it (Don't act like you don't know it) And all of these things people told me Keep messing with my head (Messing with my head) You should've picked honesty Then you may not have blown it (Yea..) You don't have to say, what you did, I already know, I found out from him Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be And don't it make you sad about it You told me you loved me Why did you leave me, all alone (All alone) Now you tell me you need me When you call me, on the phone (When you call me on the phone) Girl I refuse, you must have me confused With some other guy (I'm not like them baby) Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn (It's your turn) To cry, cry me a river (Go on and just) Cry me a river-er (Go on and just) Cry me a river (Baby go on and just) Cry me a river-er, yea yea" They both sang.  
  
"Shut up! Oh My God! Just shut up before I kill both of you!" yelled Logan.  
  
"What you don't like our song?" asked Mara.  
  
"I want you and your friend to shut your mouths before I really hurt you."  
  
"You can't make us do anything." said Jen.  
  
"Don't try me!"  
  
"You wanna mess?" asked Jen.  
  
"I don't want to hurt a little girl like you!" Jen was ready to go start a fight with Logan but before she could go and get in his grill and be all up in his face, Mara held her back.  
  
"Jen don't waste your time on him. He isn't worth it."   
  
"Whatever," she said to Mara then turned to Logan. "You are so lucky Mara is here, if she wasn't you would be dead."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Deryck.  
  
"Ladies hope you had a good rest." he said to them.  
  
"Deryck why are we here?" asked Mara.  
  
"An old friend of Jack and Will's asked me to bring you here."  
  
"Barbossa." said Jen remembering the conversation she had with Deryck.  
  
"BARBOSSA?" asked Mara.  
  
"Yep and he wants to see the two of you. Logan help me bring the girls to him." Deryck started to drag Mara out the door and Logan did the same thing to Jen. By now Mara realized they were in Deryck's beach house. They reached a door and then the girls were pushed inside.  
  
"Well, it be nice ta see the two of ye again."  
  
"Barbossa what do you want?" asked Jen.  
  
"Ta get even with Jack and Will what else?"  
  
"Dude, forgive and forget," said Jen.  
  
"Sorry lass but me not know the words forgive and forget."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" asked Mara.  
  
"Once those two pirates get here I'll take care of things until then ye two should make yeselves comfortable, ye might be here for a while."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok thats the end of the chapter.. I hate to end it here but I have to sorry! The next chapter should be up soon... please review. 


	9. Sic Transit Gloria Glory Fades and some ...

Hey hey people! Whats up? One week from today till Troy! Yes! And then Lord of the Rings comes out on dvd the 24..I think its the 24. Meh today was my school's prom and I didn't get to go because I'm not a junior or a senior I'm a sophomore. Plus no one invited me. Tear! I really wanted to go to a dance or something... so I'm bored and stuck here writing but I guess thats not a bad thing because I should have had the next chapter up sooner. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Jack to himself. He couldn't find Mara. He had no idea if she got pulled out to sea or if a shark ate her or something like that. Jack heard someone running toward him and turned to see Will heading his way.  
  
"Did ye find anything?" he asked.  
  
"No but what be worse is I can't find Jen," said Will.  
  
"Great, now they both be missing!"  
  
"I wonder where they are."  
  
"You won't find them," said a voice walking in their direction. Jack and Will turned to see Deryck walking up to them.  
  
"Deryck! Where be our bonny lasses?" asked Jack.  
  
"I could tell you but I'm not sure if I want to," he said. Jack pulled out his gun that he had grabbed before he left the beach house and pointed it at Deryck.  
  
"Tell me where they are or I will kill ye savvy?"   
  
"If you kill me you won't know where to find them." Jack lowered the gun.  
  
"Tell us where they are now!" yelled Will.  
  
"Temper temper. If you two would just follow me I would love to lead the way to those lovely ladies of yours." They started following Deryck to his beach house.  
  
Mara and Jen were sitting in the same bed room they woke up in. They were bored out of their minds. Barbossa had left put them in there after he found out that their was no way to get back to the Island where the Aztec gold was and bring his father back to life. He was really mad when he found out that that place wasn't real in this world.   
  
"Meh, I'm bored," said Mara.  
  
"When do you think Will and Jack will come rescue us?" asked Jen.  
  
"It won't talk long but I bet Barbossa and Deryck have some stupid plan that will just delay our vacation time."  
  
"Oh my god thats right! I spent good money on that beach house to have them waste my time with being held kidnapped."  
  
"Jen the beach house was free remember."  
  
"Shut up Mara I'm trying to make a point."  
  
"Ok whatever you say." The were sitting in silence not really knowing what to talk about. Mara started humming to herself but stopped when Jen gave her an evil glare.  
  
"Stop humming." said Jen.  
  
"Sorry I just got this song stuck in my head and it won't get out."  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades by the band BrandNew."  
  
"Never heard it."  
  
"Oh my god! You never heard it?" asked Mara. "No whats it about?"  
  
"Its all about sex and a boy that sleeps with this girl and its his first time and he doesn't think hes ready and stuff."  
  
"Really? That sounds like a great song! Sing it now damn it!"  
  
"Ok ready.........  
  
Keep the noise low, She doesn't want to blow it. Shaking head to toe while your left hand does the show me around Quickens your heartbeat, It beats me straight into the ground You don't recover from a night like this. A victim, still lying in bed - completely motionless. A hand moves in the dark to a zipper. Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets barely whisper, This is so messed up. Upon arrival the guests had all stared, Dripping wet and clearly depressed, he'd headed straight for the stairs. No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch. Unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships. (Up the stairs, the station where the act becomes the art of growing up.) He keeps his hands low, He doesn't wanna blow it. He's wet from head to toe, and his eyes give her the up and the down. His stomach turns, and he thinks of throwing up But the body on the bed beckons forward, and he starts growing up. The fever, the focus, The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself The tickle, the taste of... It used to be the reason I breathe, but now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself. She hits the lights, This doesn't seem quite fair. Despite everything he learned from his friends, he doesn't feel so prepared. She's breathing quiet and smooth, He is gasping for air. This is the first and last time, he says She fakes a smile, and presses her hips into his. He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides. He's holding back from telling her exactly what it really feels like. He is the lamb, she is the slaughter. She's moving way too fast, and all he wanted was to hold her. Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect. He whispers that he loves her, but she's probably only looking for... (Up the stairs, the station where the act becomes the art of growing old.) So much more than he could ever give, A life full of lies and meaningful relationships. He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides, He waits for it to end and for the aching in his gut to subside. The fever, the focus, The reason that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself. The tickle, the taste of It used to be the reason that I breathed, but now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself.   
  
Ya and then it just repeats the chorus again."  
  
"That song is crazy!"  
  
"You should hear the way BrandNew sings it! Its sooo good!" Just then the door was slammed and in walked Captain Barbossa. He grabbed Mara by the arm and started dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Jen! Help me!"  
  
"Hey get your icky hands off her!" yelled Jen running over to them but before she could get to Mara Logan showed up in the room and grabbed Jen.  
  
"Oh no you don't Mara is off to.." Logan started but Jen interrupted.  
  
"See the wizard..the wonderful wizard of oz?" she asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Logan.  
  
"Nothing I just knew that would really piss you off."  
  
"Shut up! Like I was saying Mara is off to see that boyfriend of hers."  
  
"Jack? Why can't I go see Will? I really want to see Will!"  
  
"You will get to see him later don't you worry."  
  
back to Mara and Barbossa who are now out of the room  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Mara.  
  
"To see that boyfriend of yours."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Yes Jack, now shut your mouth!" Barbossa put a hand over Mara's mouth and pulled his gun out placing it against her head. Mara got really scared and shut her eyes wicked tight. At this moment Deryck was leading Will and Jack to his beach house where Barbossa and Mara where standing outside. The second Jack and Will saw Mara they both stopped walking.  
  
"Barbossa! Let me bonny lass go now!" yelled Jack. It was killing him to see how scared Mara was.  
  
"I not be thinking so. Ye do what I say and Mara won't be harmed ye do other wise and she dies."  
  
"What do ye want?" asked Will. "And where is Jen?"  
  
"She be fine in the house." said Barbossa. "And all me wanted was me father back but sense the bloody island isn't in this world I will have to settle for something else. What I'm not sure yet. Maybe just the death of the two of ye." Barbossa then pushed Jen into Deryck's arms.  
  
"Put her back in the room with the other lass," he said to Deryck.   
  
"Gladly," said Deryck pulling her into the house.  
  
"No! Let Go of me! Jack! Help!" yelled Mara. Jack started moving toward them until Barbossa pointed his gun at him.  
  
"Not the best idea mate." said Barbossa. Then Deryck just picked Mara up placed her over his shoulders and brought her back to the room with Jen and Logan. Deryck was about to leave but not before whispering into Mara's ear.  
  
"Soon my love you will be mine and you will like it!" he then left the room locking it leaving Mara, Jen, and a very annoyed Logan.  
  
Ok thats the end of the chapter.....I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world but I'm just trying to think up what Barbossa really wants and find a way to write it.. I have an idea it's just hard to put it in words now. So I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. By the way the song was Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades by BrandNew! Its a great song the way the band sings it is amazing! Go out and listen to it but review first thanks! 


	10. Back to the Caribbean

Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long....first the writers block..then the computer crashes.....I have the next chapter right here for all of you to read and the future chapters will start coming faster. Plus this story is coming close to an end!

Thank you all so much for the great reviews and keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Barbossa forced the two pirates and their ladies out of the house and into a speed boat the Deryck owned.

The four were watched and guns were kept on them at all times. There was no way for an escape.

"Barbossa where ye taking us?" asked Jack.

"Because I be such a nice person, I be killing ye at sea like any true pirate wishes," said Barbossa.

"Who said anyone wished to die?" asked Mara.

"You stay quiet!" yelled Logan.

"Make us!" said Jen. Barbossa took his gun and put it to Jen's head.

"Do I 'ave ta make ye shut up or will ye do it on yer own?" he asked her.

"I feel a song coming on!" said Mara.

"Mara don't ye dare!" said Jack.

"Too late, once there is a song in her head she has to sing!" said Jen with a laugh.

"Barbossa wants to kill Jen, he put a gun against her head, if he pulls the trigger she'll be dead, Barbossa life her life

has just begun and now you wanna throw it all away! Barbossa ooooo she doesn't want to die sometimes we wish you had

never been born at all carry on carry on it doesn't really matter!" sang Mara.

"That was a great remake of Bohemian Rhapsody! Weird Al would be proud!" said Jen.

"I liked Queen's version better!" said Logan.

"Ya well no one asked you!" Yelled Jen. While this whole pointless conversation was going on no one saw that the

little boat they were all in was being surrounded by a weird mist.

"Hey I can't see anything," said Jen.

"Jack whats going on?" asked Mara.

"Don't know love but it will be ok," said Jack. When the mist cleared what the passengers saw made them all gasp.

Right in front of their eyes was two ships fighting. And not ships from 2004 but ships from the late 16 early 17 hundreds.

"Whats going on?" asked Deryck.

"Mara look at your dress!" said Jen.

"I be looking." said Jack not taking his eyes off her.

"Hey it's the dress I got in tortuga."

"Aye it tis," said Jack still not moving his eyes off her.

"And these are the cloths I was wearing when we were in the Caribbean." said Jen.

"That means we are back," said Will. "But how?"

"And why do we keep going back and forth?" Asked Jen. She looked up in the sky "WOULD SOMEONE MAKE UP

THEIR MIND AND KEEP US IN ONE PLACE PLEASE?"

"Look its the Pearl!" said Jack looking at his pride and joy.

"That means we were sent back to the fight." said Will.

"But that was months ago," said Mara.

"Would someone explain to us what is happening?" asked Logan.

"Shut up." yelled Jen.

"We 'ave ta get ta me ship," said Jack.

"No one is going anywhere," said Barbossa. "We wait till my ship wins then we can sail to the island and bring me

father back ta life."

"Over our dead bodies!" yelled Jack and Will jumping over the edge of the ship. Logan and Deryck pointed their guns

at them in the water but before they could shoot Mara and Jen tackled them to the ground. Barbossa was getting wicked angry.

He pointed his gun at the girls.

"Stop it before I shoot ye two!" he yelled.

"Whatever," said Jen.

"What do we do about Sparrow and Turner?" asked Deryck.

"They'll be back for these to and when they are we'll take care of them." said Barbossa.

Jack and Will swam to the Black Pearl and climbed up the side of the ship. The battle was bloody but it did look as

if the Pearl was winning.

"Captain where 'ave ye been?" asked Mr. Gibbs coming over to the two.

"Lets just say the whelp and I went for a little trip but we be back now. And we are going ta win. save the lasses, and

stop Barbossa once and for all!"

All right thats the end of this chapter and I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was so short.

More excitement in the next one I promise! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!


	11. Alive and kickin'

Hey everyone I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!! I'm sorry for not writing I was going through a hard time in my life and then school started so I just didn't have enough time but now that I have found time the story must go on!!! So here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mara, Jen, Barbossa Jr., the story, and another character that was not in Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl.

……………………………….........................................................................................................

Jen and Mara were brought onto Barbossa's ship but were very confused. When they left the Caribbean the only ship was the Black Pearl. But what they didn't know was Barbossa left some of his best men aboard his ship and had it follow the pearl, so if Jack's crew starting winning on the pearl the rest of his crew could come in as back up.

Mara and Jen were brought down to the bring and placed in a cell. Once again they were left alone, bored.

"What the hell is going on up there?" asked Jen.

"Does it look like I know?" said Mara. "I can't believe we are locked down here."

"I hope Will is ok."

"I'm sure him and Jack are just fine. I mean come on he is the great Captain Jack Sparrow after all."

" And don't forget the wonderful Mr. Turner!"

"Yes we won't forget him don't worry." said Mara with a laugh. Both girls grew very tired because it had been a long time sense they had last sleep. Considering the brig was not the best place to sleep Mara and Jen had to do the best they could to get their rest. The ground was wet from puddles of salt water that had gotten in from the holes on the side of the ship. It was cold and there was nothing to use for heat. Not to mention the rats and bugs that infested the ground. Despite the horrible sleeping arrangements sleep did finally take the girls over.

……………………………….........................

"Wake up!" yelled a pirate from Barbossa's crew. He opened the brig's door and walked into the cell at an attempt to wake up the two girls.

"Five more minutes mom.. Please," whined Jen.

"Quiet wench!" yelled the pirate. "Up now captain's orders."

"The only captain I listen to is Jack Sparrow!" said Mara. The pirate walked over to Mara and slapped her across the face. Mara was sent across the floor landing hard on her back.

"You can't hit her!" yelled Jen, running to her friends side, helping her up.

"Ye best to stay quiet and listen to what me says." he said. Then two more pirates came into view and grabbed the girls forcing them out and up the stairs to the upper deck. There they saw Barbossa and some of his crew reading a boat.

"Where are we going asked?" asked Jen.

"Ye shall see later." said Barbossa. Jen and Mara were placed into a boat and it was lowered into the water and rowed into a cave.

"Oh shit! We're going to Isla de Muerta!" Yelled Mara.

………………………………........

Will and Jack were fighting side by side. Everything was looking good. Barbossa's crew was down to their last men but for some reason they were not giving up. Finally there was only the pirate fighting Will. But of course Will was the best fighter by far so it didn't take long for him to beat the pirate. Jack looked around at his crew to make sure everyone was ok. Thankfully The Black Pearl's crew lost no one, and only suffered from a couple of scratches that could easily be taken care of later.

"I wonder why the last of his crew members didn't just give up. It was clear that they were going to lose." stated Will.

"Aye, but there had to be some reason they kept fighting." said Jack. He took out his handy dandy telescope and looked over at Barbossa's ship that looked to be abandoned. "There not be a soul aboard that ship."

"Where did they all go?" asked Will. "And where are the girls?"

"I'll give ya one guess Will," said Jack pointing in the direction of the cave. Without waiting for Will's guess he started getting his crew ready to go in after the girls and fight again to stop Barbossa. Once ready they started rowing their boats toward the caves entrance.

………………………………....

Mara and Jen were standing in front of the chest that held the Aztec gold. Barbossa was getting ready to make the curse real once again to bring back his father. Both the girls were struggling with all their might to stop this from happening but there was just nothing they could do with two big, strong, pirates holding them still.

"Dude, two Barbossas is not a good thing," said Mara.

"Ya I know one is bad enough!" said Jen. The two girls watched horrified as Barbossa removed a gold piece of Aztec gold from the chest, took a dagger to his hand cutting it, then smearing his blood on the gold coin. All attention was turned to the pile of bones lying on the ground. It was the remains of Captain Barbossa senior. What was left of the bones and cloths soon started to lift up and take form of a human body. Standing right in front of Mara and Jen was the dead captain.

"Crap I was hopping that whole thing about adding his blood to bring his father back wasn't true!" said Jen. But it was true and there was the "dead" captain standing right in front of them alive as could be.

"Father it be so nice to see ye again." said Barbossa Jr. going over to his father.

"Son, what ye doing here? What be going on?" asked Barbossa.

"I brought ye back from the dead. The curse is once again. But once we use the blood from Turner ye will be alive and the curse will be no more."

"IT WON'T HAPPEN! JACK WILL STOP YOU!" Screamed Mara. Barbossa senior looked over at Mara.

"Who be the wench?" he asked his son.

"She be the lover of Jack Sparrow."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you!" yelled Mara. Barbossa walked over to Mara and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ye will wish ye was dead once I'm done with ye." he said. Then turned to Jen. "And me bets this be Turner's lass."

"And proud of it!" said Jen.

"Ye won't be lass, ye won't be!"

……………………………….....................................................................................................

That's the end of this chapter and I hope you all like it…yes I know it has been a long time sense the first story so let me remind you all of the curse and how Barbossa Jr. brought his father back…………..

"When I found out that Jack Sparrow (...behind the a rock somewhere in the cave... CAPTAIN..CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!) had kill me father I was furious. Thats when I decided to find out all I could about the curse. Well, it turns out that there is a way to bring me father back."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to do that?" asked Jen again no one listening to her. "Boy I'm tired of no one listening to me!"  
  
"The fact that Will Turner here was not the original one ta take the coin the curse was only half removed. Me father and his dead crew members only appear dead but their souls are really alive." explained Barbossa. He then pulled out a dagger. "If I add me own blood to Bootstrap Bill's coin the blood will bring me father's soul back and he shall live once again. Then with the rest of Turner's blood the curse will be lifted and me father shall be a free man!" Jen and Will started to struggle.  
  
"No you can't!" yelled Jen.  
  
"And why not lass?" asked Barbossa.  
  
"Cause you're evil! DUH!"

So now that you have been reminded about all that I hope this chapter makes more sense then it did before if you were confused!

Read and Review!!!!!!!!


	12. and the battle starts

Hey everyone this story is close to the end… thanks everyone for the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

………………………………..........................................................................................

………………………….

………….

…..

..

.

Jack, Will, and the rest of the crew entered Isla de Muerta and spread themselves around the cave and watched both Barbossas interrogate Mara and Jen from the safety of some rocks located inside. Nothing needed to be said about how pissed off Jack and Will were about the treatment of their bonny lasses.

"They just wait till I gets my hands on them," started Will. But Jack stopped him from talking.

"Will would ye be quiet for a moment so I can tell ye me plan," said Jack.

"While ye be at it ye might as well tell me." said a pirate from Barbossas crew. Jack and Will turned to see the pirate with a gun pointed right at them. They hadn't even heard him sneak over to their hiding spot. The rest of Jack's crew wasn't even around them so there was no way he could contact for help. Jack and Will shared a glance at each other knowing what needed to be said.

"Parley!" said both Will and Jack at the same time.

"Not this time boys," said the pirate.

"Aye, but ye be forgetting the Pirates Code!" said Jack. " And what kind of pirate be ye if ye just abandon the code?"

"I thought they were more like guidelines?" said the pirate.

"That's what they want ye to think," said Jack.

"Fine, ye want to see the captain go right ahead." He then pointed his gun at Jack and Will leading them over to where both Barbossas stood.

"Ah Jack, so nice of ye to join us," said Barbossa senior. "And what a lovely lass ye got."

"Keep yer hands off her mate," said Jack clenching his teeth.

"And Mr. Turner it be so nice to see ye as well. Its to me understanding that ye will be the one to bring me back to life." Just then a group of pirates went behind Will and grabbed him, dragging him over to where the Aztec gold was.

"With his blood, father, you will no longer be of the dead but once again a mortal man." said Barbossa Jr.

"NO!! WILL!" screamed Jen. She then stepped on her captives foot really hard causing him to give a yelp in pain and release her. Jen started to run after Will but was then help back by Logan who showed up from nowhere and right behind him was Deryck.

"What are ye two doing here? Me thoughts me told ye to watch me ship?" asked Barbossa Jr. to the two boys from the future.

"Ya but you got what you wanted, Jack and Will, now I want I was promised." said Deryck, walking over to Mara and pulling her away from the pirate holding her.

"Let go of me!" cried Mara.

"Shut up," said Deryck.

"Ya and I will be taking Jen, she might be a little annoying but she is still freakin' hot!" said Logan.

"Annoying? You don't know how annoying I can get!" yelled Jen. Jack, who no one was really watching at the moment started sneak away in hopes of getting over to where Will was to save him.

"Going somewhere Sparrow?" asked Barbossa Sr.

"Oh just thought I'd go for a little walk," said Jack with a trademark smile.

"I be thinking no. As for ye two gentlemen, me son and I are having a change of heart. We want to keep the ladies with us."

"Too bad, a deals a deal," said Logan. Barbossa Sr. lifted his gun and fired, hitting Logan right in the heart.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Deryck letting go of Mara. "Who do you think you are?"

"A pirate!" said Barbossa Jr., lifting his gun and firing killing Deryck as well. Mara and Jen were now huddled together, freaking out. Jack had enough and signaled for the members of his crew to attack. An all out battle had just started.

………………………………................................................................................................

I know it's a bad place to end this but I'm really tired and I have to wake up early to go to the Big E (Easter states exposition ….. Its a huge fair/carnival thing that is held in Massachusetts once every year) tomorrow.. The next chapter will be up soon! Please review!


	13. the curse can kill and save

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews I'm glad everyone likes the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

………………………………................................................................................................

Mara and Jen watched the horror unfold before their eyes. It was complete chaos! Everyone was fighting they had no idea what to do. Logan and Deryck were dead, Barbossa Sr. was alive again and Will and Jack were off fighting somewhere.

"So Mara do you remember how to sword fight?" asked Jen.

"No! I hardly knew how to begin with."

"Well we have to do something! We cant just sit here and be stupid pathetic girls. We have to fight." said Jen.

"No not fight, cause that will get us killed." said Mara. "But there is something we can do. Jen. Barbossa Jr. told you how he was going to end the curse. Tell me again how he was going to do it."

"He said once he added his blood his father would be back but once Will's blood was added he would be mortal again."

"So all we have to do is find that coin, get some of Will's blood and then let the boys take care of the rest."

"That's right! Once the curse is gone, he can die!" said Jen. "But where is the coin?"

"One of the Barbossas must have it."

"That just leaves out how to get it.."

"We'll think of something we just have to find it first." said Mara. She then turned away from Jen and ran off into the battle that was taking place.

As Mara was running she soon felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned her head to see Barbossa Sr.

"Going somewhere lass?" he asked her.

"Away from you!" she cried. "Jack! Help!" Jack who was fighting some random pirate turned to see Mara in the hands of his worse enemy. He fought his way over to the two of them.

"Let her go Barbossa."

"I don't think so."

"Ye best be doing what I say!"

"And why be that Sparrow? I can't die and this time you can." While the two were having their little conversation Mara was going through Barbossa's pockets without him even knowing. She then felt the coin and pulled it out and hid in in her hand. Mara didn't have time to think because Barbossa pushed her out of his arms and drew his sword at Jack. The two started fighting. Mara starting looking around for Jen and found her backing away from an advancing enemy pirate. Mara looked around for anything she could fight with, finding only a large rock on the ground, and ran up smashing it against the guys head.

"Thanks Mara you're a lifesaver!" said Jen.

"We don't have time for that now, look I found the coin now we just have to find Will."

"Did someone say my name?" asked Will, showing up behind the two girls.

"Wow even out of the movie you have the stupidest lines!" said Mara with a laugh.

"Shut up!" said Jen. "Will we need your blood to end the curse."

"Why would we do that?" asked Will.

"Duh! So that Barbossa Sr. can die." said Mara. "Apparently like in the movie he isn't that smart." she then said under her breath only to receive a smack to the head from Jen, who did hear her.

" Jen and I will go return the coin, Mara go find Jack and let him know that the curse is know longer in effect." said Will.

"Ok," said Mara running off to find Jack. As she was getting close she saw that Jack had beat Barbossa Sr. and had him on the ground with is sword to his throat. Mara then turned her attention to Barbossa Jr. who was taking out a gun and pointing it in a different direction than the pirate he was currently fighting. She looked at the direction of his gun only to find it directly pointed at Jack!!

"JACK, MOVE!" Mara screamed. She then ran as fast as she could and pushed Jack out of the line of the bullet that she had just heard being fired.

"MARA!" Jack yelled, running to her side. Mara had been shot in her side and now there was blood flowing from her freely. "Mara, can ye hear me love?" Mara didn't say anything.

"Looks like yer lass wasn't the smartest one." said Barbossa Sr. Jack looked at the man with so much anger in his eyes.

"I'll kill ye and yer son for what ye did to me bonny lass!" Jack yelled.

"Yer forgetting Jack, I can't die," said Barbossa with an evil laugh.

"That's not true!" yelled Will. Everyone's attention was turned to Will, who for the second time in his life dropped a blood covered Aztec coin into the chest. With one swift move Jack grabbed his sword and stabbed Barbossa Sr. in the stomach. The enemy captain fell to his knees and slumped to the ground.

"NO!" Screamed Barbossa Jr. charging at Jack. Jack grabbed the sword out of Barbossas stomach and stabbed his enemies son in the heart, there by ending the Barbossa line once and for all. Jack then turned his attention to Mara. She was lying on the ground and Jack moved her head onto his lap. Jen and Will ran over to them while the rest of the Black Pearl's crew took care of the enemy crew.

"Mara, Mara, love wake up," said Jack. " Please wake up." Jen started to cry and turned into Will's open arms for comfort. "Mara ye have to wake up!" Mara's eye lids started to flutter open.

"Jack?" she barely chocked out.

"Oh love , we thought we lost ye."

"It hurts."

" I know but ye'll make it though this." Jack cut the fabric of the dress she had on. The bullet wound was very bad and Mara had already lost a lot of blood.

"Oh my god!" said Jen, trying not to look at how much her friend was hurt.

"Jack, this doesn't look good," said Will.

"I know but we can't just let her die!" said Jack. He was silent for a little bit. "That's it!!"

"What's it?" asked Will.

"The Aztec coins!" said Jack. "We get Mara to take one and it will heal her!" Jack picked Mara's body up and carried her over to the chest.

"Mara, love ye have to take a coin." said Jack. Very slowly Mara took a coin out of the chest. Jen, Will, and Jack watched wide eyed as the coins curse healed Mara's gun wound. Very carefully Jack took out one of his daggers and cut Mara's hand placing the blood on the coin and dropping it into the chest, ending the curse. He then took her into a hug.

"Jack you saved my life," said Mara kissing him. Jen ran over and pushed Jack out of the way.

"Mara! You're ok!" she grabbed her friend into a hug.

"It's good to see you ok," said Will.

"What happened with the curse?" asked Mara.

"It's over. Both Barbossas are dead." said Jack.

………………………………................................................................................................

Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it please review! There is only going to be like one more chapter to this story so keep your eyes open for the ending it should be out soon!


	14. The end!

Hey everyone thank you so much for all the great reviews! I'm really glad everyone liked my story. Yes it is sad but this is the last chapter! Thanks again for reading and to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Damn!

………………………………................................................................................................

Right after the curse was ended that day the girls new life was about to begin. The enemy crew was forced into the Black Pearl's brig and dropped off at some port never to be seen or heard from again. The Black Pearl then sailed to Tortuga, where repairs were made and supplies were bought. Another event happened that day. It was the place where the weddings of Mara Aiken to Captain Jack Sparrow and Jen Ryland to William Turner took place. Even though pirates usually wouldn't take a wife and women were not supposed to be brought out to sea, Jack was the captain and he did things his own way. Mara and Jen were taught the ways of piracy… how to use a sword, fire a gun, talk their way out of things, and work on a ship. Mara took to it naturally where as Jen took a little time but soon got the hang of things.

………………………………............................

5 years later

It had been five years the girls had no more fear of being sent back to their world. Jen was currently pregnant with Will's child and growing larger by the day, and Mara, she had a secret of her own.

"Jen, can I talk to you?" asked Mara.

"Sure, whats up?" asked Jen.

"I have a slight problem."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh My God!!" screamed Jen. "Does Jack know?"

"Not yet, so keep it down."

"Oh Mara, this is great. Our children can grow up together. If one of us has a boy and the other a girl, they can get married!" giggled Jen thinking of it.

"They aren't even born yet and you already have their lives planed out."

"You have to go tell Jack."

"That's the problem, what if hes mad or doesn't want a kid right now?"

"He won't be mad go tell him now!"

"But.."

"No buts.. Now!" said Jen pushing Mara toward the helm where her husband stood staring out at sea. Mara walked over to him.

"Jack?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Aye," he said. He stood there waiting for he to start talking.  
"No I mean in private." Mara was getting more nervous and started to walk away. "But if you're busy doing something it can wait till later." Jack could tell something was bothering Mara and got Mr. Gibbs to take the helm and walked Mara to their cabin. There he sat her down and waited for her to talk.

"Now, tell me what be the problem," he said.

"Jack, I don't know how to say it…but well…I'm…

On the other side of the door Jen was sitting on the floor with her ear pressed against the door.

"Just say it already!" said Jen.

"Spying are we?" asked Will sneaking up on his wife.

"sshhhh! Mara's about to tell him!"

"Tell Jack what?"

"That shes pregnant!"

"She is? That's great!" said Will, sitting down to listen to what was going on behind the door as well."

Back inside Jack was trying to be patient.

"Love just spit it out," he said.

"I'm pregnant." said Mara closing her eyes tight. The next thing she knew she was being picked up and Jack was swinging her around.

"I'm going to be a father!!" he yelled. Mara started to laugh.

"I thought you would be mad at me." she said.

"Mad? I'm so happy I might explode!" Will and Jen could hear the happy shouts and knew Mara must have told Jack the good news. So the two busted through the door.

"Congratulations!" said Will.

"I'm so excited," said Mara.

"Lets go tell the rest of the crew!" said Jack taking Mara's hand and leading her out onto the main deck.

"oy, listen up, there be some changes 'appining soon. We be getting a new little Sparrow joining us! Mara be having a baby!" said Jack. As soon as the words left his mouth the whole crew erupted in screams of joy. Every man took his turn to congratulate their captain and his bonny lass, then got back to work.

………………………………....

That night, while fixing dinner, Mara and Jen were talking to each other.

"Did you ever think our lives would turn out this way?" asked Mara.

"No, but I'm sure glad it happened like this!" said Jen.

"And to think it all started with a theme park ride at Disney World." said Mara.

The End!

………………………………................................................................................................

Well that's the end of this story and I hope you all liked the last chapter! Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
